This Is The Day
by Innocent2Deadly
Summary: In the scene where Edward told Bella he was leaving in New Moon with my own twist... What if Bella would have reacted differently... ONE-SHOT


**I was bored with a lot of time on my hands so I just let my imagination flow and this was the result of it.**

**Please be nice this is my first fanfic.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any or the characters (SIGH)**

* * *

**Summary: The day Edward left Bella, what if Bella reacted differently?**

* * *

Today is the day…

Today is the day…

Today is the day…

I kept thinking this over and over in my head as I was getting ready for school. Today is the day when Edward will leave me. Yesterday I received a phone call from Alice and she explained everything to me.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Today Edward had been very strange, he rarely talked, and I felt as if my world was falling apart. Edward have been acting this way for a couple of days now and it sort of felt like a routine. I finally have finished cooking dinner for Charlie as my phone rang._

_RING…_

_RING…_

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Hello," a voice called. It was a different voice; I have never heard it before. But even though it reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't quite pointed out at the very moment._

"_Who is this?" I questioned. Intrigued._

"_Is this Bella Swan?" The voice at the other end in the line questioned._

"_Yes! Now can you please tell me who are you?" I asked, very intrigued._

"_You will find out in a moment. Can you just please tell me if you are alone?"_

"_Yes!" I exclaimed._

"_Bella! I think you know who I am!" A voice that I would recognize everywhere questioned._

"_Alice!" I exclaimed._

"_Yes! Bella you have to listen to me, Edward is going to do something that I know won't do any good to you two!"_

"_What is it Alice?"_

_Then she said what I never thought she would have said._

"_Edward is thinking about leaving you Bella! That was is it! He blames himself for what happened and decided to leave you because he thought it would be the best for you! But trust me, it is the exact opposite! Edward already made up his mind and so he will tell you everything tomorrow! We tried to convince him but he just won't budge! You have to do something, anything Bella! I have seen both of your futures and trust and believe, it wasn't nice!" Alice said rapidly that I had to listen carefully to catch up._

_I have been wrong all along! Edward wasn't going to take me with him, he was going to leave and leave me heartbroken!_

"_Bella?" Alice questioned._

"_I'm here Alice," I said, barely above a whisper._

"_Bella you have to do something, you can't just do nothing and let Edward leave you!"_

"_I know, but what can I do?"_

_I didn't know what to do; sometimes Edward could be just as stubborn as me._

"_Oooooh!!! I know!" Alice squealed._

"_What is it Alice? Right now I would do anything."_

"_You can use reversed psychology!"_

_I had used reversed psychology thousands of times with my mom. Always worked!_

"_Alice you're a genius! Why didn't I think of this before?" I squealed. I swear sometimes I could such an Alice!_

"_Bella I have to go, you have to get your rest tomorrow and if my family find me talking to you I swear! Edward made us promise not to interfere but I couldn't see Edward leave the love of his life!"_

"_Thanks Alice! You're the best!"_

"_I know! Well, bye!" She said as she hung off the phone._

_***FLASHBACK***_

I still couldn't believe Edward was trying to leave me. Edward didn't stood with me last night and so I had time to think how I was going to use reverse psychology on him. He always was so stubborn and got his way; but not today. Edward was not going to leave me, and I was going to make sure of that.

I went out and got on my truck and headed for school.

Edward and I pretty much continued our routine and for once I was grateful for that. Alice hadn't told me how he was going to approach me. But I had time for myself and so I thought of every way he was going to approach me and so I was well prepared.

School ended and Edward walked me to my truck.

"Do you mind if I come over today?" he asked before he opened the truck's door for me.

"Of course not."

"Now?" he asked again.

"Sure," I kept my voice even, though I didn't like the urgency in his tone. "I was just going to drop a letter for Renee in the mailbox on the way. I'll meet you there."

He looked at the fat envelope on the passenger seat. Suddenly, he reached over me and snagged it.

"I'll do it," he said quietly. "And I'll still beat you there." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, but it was wrong. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay," I agreed, unable to smile back. He shut the door, and headed toward his car.

He did beat me home. He was parked in Charlie's spot when I pulled up in front of the house. That was a bad sign. He didn't plan to stay, then. I shook my head and took a deep breath, trying to locate some courage.

He got out of his car when I stepped out of the truck, and came to meet me. He reached to take my book bag from me. That was normal. But he shoved it back onto the seat. That was not normal.

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand. _This is it_, I thought to myself.

But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest was. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me?

We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail; I knew this because I could still see the house.

_Some walk._

Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable.

"Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than I actually felt. _Where are you courage now when I need you_? I thought to myself.

"Bella, we're leaving."

_This is it; this is what I've been waiting for._

I tried to keep a poker face and nodded, not saying anything.

"Aren't you going to say something?" He questioned.

"Why would I? I mean, you obviously want to leave and I am not going to stop you. But I just have to ask you something…"

Edward nodded me to continue.

It was so hard to ask this but I just had to test how determined he was in leaving me. "You… don't want… m-me?"

"No."

I nodded my head and just said, "Ok."

"What? I never thought you would react this way. I wonder _why?_" He questioned the last part more to himself.

"What would you want Edward? For me to fall on my knees and beg you to not go?" I asked. I could tell that Edward was very torn by my attitude because I saw pain flash in his eyes, but just as it got there, it disappeared.

"Of course not."

"So, Edward… Can we just hurry up so I can go call Mike?" I questioned.

"Call Mike?" I saw anger flash in Edward's eyes and I knew I had him.

"Of course… I mean… Now that I am a free woman again and Mike wanted a chance so much—"

"You are going to go out on a date with MIKE FUCKING NEWTON!!!" Edward cut me off. I was shocked that Edward actually cussed. It was the first time I actually heard him so I knew I had him where I wanted.

"Of course… I am not just going to stand there moping around about you Edward Cullen." I saw Edward boiling up towards his end so I continued. "And so you want to leave me I thought it wouldn't do any harm, just look at it this way Edward. I go out with Mike, I fall in love, marry him and…"

"Isabella Marie Swan you are mine and you will never be with _NEWTON_!!!" He said Newton like it was a vile word.

"Yours? But you just said that you wanted to leave and that you didn't want me?!"

Edward grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to his cold-hard chest.

"You are mine! You will never go out with anyone but me! And you are not going to marry anyone but me! I love you and I am not going to go anywhere so you will end up with someone as vile as _Mike Newton_!"

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"I'm sure and I'm sorry for trying to leave you…" But I didn't let him finish because I crushed my lips to his with all my passion. I expected Edward to pull me away from him because of his _'boundaries'_, but instead he replied with as much passion as me.

"I love you my sweet Bella."

"I love you too Edward. Promise me to not leave me nor intend on leaving me ever again!"

"Never, as long as you not go out with _Newton_," he said.

"I promise."

"Okay then, I promise too."

Edward and I left to go to my house when suddenly his phone rang.

RING…

RING…

RING…

"Hello?" Edward called.

I heard chattering at the other end of the line when Edward said, "okay, bye."

I asked Edward what was going on but he just shrugged and I heard him mutter _'stupid crazy annoying psychic vampire sister'_. I just laughed while we entered my house and continued with our crazy lives.


End file.
